The 114th Hunger Games!
by flash6004
Summary: Reveals the tributes of my contest. Who will win? READ IT!
1. Tributes

**Tributes:**

_**Girl**_

_**Boy**_

_**(example)**_

**Cindy- girl**

**Bob-boy**

**District 1:**

_**Wisteria Lockhart **_

_**Stone Jag **_

_**District 2: **___

_**Brook Falls **_

_**Teera Critque **_

_**District 3:**___

_**Shady Fixxula **_

_**Raisa Yoark**_

_**District 4: **_

_**Alexia Owens **_

_**Even Callibor **_

_**District 5: **___

_**Wolf Stark **_

_**Wolf Hawthorn**_

_**District 6: **_

_**Mara Raulyn **_

_**Zjad Evergreen**_

_**District 7: **_

_**Madelyn Rosegold **_

_**Pine Kavner **_

_**District 8:**___

_**Colleen Baldry **_

_**Flora Somna **_

_**District 10:**___

_**Poppy Frost **_

_**Leo Kenai **_

_**District 11: **_

_**Lute Mercidr **_

_**Bruno Hunter**_

_**District 12:**___

_**Natalie Abigail **_

_**Ronko Morass **_

**Happy Hunger Games…**

_**Good luck…**_

_**You're gonna need it… **__**J**_


	2. Time for Training!

_**1**_

**Caesar Flickerman, the host of the Hunger Games, said, "Welcome to the 114th**** Hunger Games!" Caesar's hair was bright green and his makeup was dark green. His lipstick was a mix of lime green and camouflage green. **

**The tributes sat and watched the reaping videos. A black-haired girl with blue eyes stood. A monstrous boy stood and banged his fists against his chest. A blonde girl with emerald eyes looked at the crowd. **

**Mara Raulyn P.O.V.**

**I followed Caesar towards the Training Center. The Career Pack walked towards the Weaponry. Immediately, I walked towards the bows. I shoot a couple until I see a girl walk towards the bow. She examines some until she picks a creaky-looking wooden bow. **_**Hmmm… **_**I look at the bow in my hands: made of polished metal. The girl turns and looks at me and I see her appearance. She had long black hair and golden eyes. Her face is smooth, flawless. "Hello," I say. She says, "Hullo. I am Madelyn Rosegold." "Mara Raulyn," I reply. Suddenly another girl walks towards us with a golden bow. She had stringy brown hair, which was pulled back in a red bandana. She was tall with strong-looking arms. I recognize her almost immediately. Wisteria Lockhart. District 1. "Shouldn't you be with the Career tributes?" Madelyn snarls. Wisteria narrows her eyes and says, "No… I don't plan on being a Career." I think, **_**Well, that's a first, Capitol lapdog.**_

**Natalie Abigail P.O.V.**

**I was training with my male tribute Ronko. Ronko was a big, strong 17 year old boy. I am 12. I punch him in the chest and Ronko catches my hand and throws me. He looms over me, and I hear a few snickers from District 6. "You'll need a weapon," Ronko advised. I rubbed my head and said, "Fine!" Ronko helped me up, examined me for a moment, and then said, "I bet you'll be a natural at spear." I shake my head, but Ronko leads me there anyway. **

**Evan Callibor P.O.V.**

**Darkness fell over the Training Center. I was sweaty, tired, and hungry. I made my way towards my room, and our mentor Noppadol would come and get me for supper. My eyes close and then I remember: **_**Alexia. **_**My partner. I walk towards the Training Center again, and sure enough, she's there. She twirled, throwing an axe. Surprisingly, she looked pretty doing this, her long cream-colored hair flowing and her green eyes sparkling. "Hey!" She called. I walk towards her, and she says, "Do you think we'll win?" "Of course. When to the Careers ever loose?" (well, actually, with the cases of Katniss & Peeta, Finnick, Johanna, Beetee, Wiress, and Mags they lost, but that's not important… yet) I walked towards the supper. **

**ANY TRIBUTES' P.O.V.**

**Caesar let in the five Avox as they brought in the tasty food: beef stew, hot coco, crackers, baked bread, salty mashed potatoes, dried plums, lamb stew, fried grouse meat, and about a bucket of a clear, crystal-blue liquid. The tributes ate quickly, and Caesar kept coaxing, "There's more, there's more." Slurping the last of his stew, Wolf Hawthorne spluttered, "There's more?" "So much more," promised the speaker, Claudius Templesmith. "I suggest that we go to sleep," said the female from Hawthorne's district, Wolf Stark. Stark got to her feet and walked back towards her room. Zjad of District 6 stalked off. Then, soon, the Tributes walked to their rooms. Most vomited up the rich food, but some fell asleep on their beds. **

_**Brook Falls of **_**District 2 walked towards her bedroom. Suddenly she saw her mentor Raccoon speed past her. "What are you doing?" she called. But then Raccoon vomited all over the floor- and then three tributes, Teera, Poppy Frost, and Ronko ran forward, slipped in the barf, and fell into the pool of vomit. **

_**A quick word from the author-ess, Flash6004. **_

Sorry that it was so short, but this happens a lot. The next chapter will be when they actually ENTER the Games, so it'll be better. *laugh* It was pretty funny when they slipped in the barf! LOL! Ugh… my face itches, but I can't scratch it cause I've gotten whacked by my friend Shelby.

Ok, this is what happened, in case you wanted to know. Shelby and I were walking along and Shelby thrust out her hand cause there were some low-hanging branches, and the branch came backwards and slapped me square in the face! *smiles evilly* Then I threw mud in her eyes… BHAWHAW! Great, now you know about my social life… ugh.


End file.
